dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Freeza/Other Media
In Other Media Dragon Ball GT Super No. 17 Arc While Gokū is roaming in Hell — Freeza emerges from the peaks in Hell alongside Cell, in order to ambush Son Gokū. A trap set to curtail Son Gokū’s plan to stop Dr. Mu and Dr. Gero’s plot.Dragon Ball GT episode 42 Both Freeza and Cell have an intense stare-down with Son Gokū, as the young Saiyan braces himself in his battle against two of his strongest foes. Freeza then release his ki from his body creating an intense wind pressures in order to power-up. Freeza along his newfound partner Cell await for Son Gokū to release the full extent of his power. Even in Gokū’s child-like state it completely takes both him and Cell by surprise. After the release of his power both Freeza and Cell unleash their assault. The collision creates an enormous explosion. Freeza continues the battle release a continuous barrage of Kikōha towards Gokū. The Kikōha blindsight Gokū and is forced to block them with his forearms. The blast unable to blocked combusts into a giant firry explosion — to the joy of Freeza. As the smoke begins to clear Freeza is shocked to see that he was able to dodge his attack. Freeza angrily begins to demand Gokū to reveal his location to Cell’s displeasure. Cell mockingly recants to Freeza’s former legacy of being one of the most feared warrior in the universe being reduced into a weakling. Freeza angered turns towards Cell in disgust. Freeza alerts Cell that Gokū has also trounced him as Gokū was able to sneak passed the two of them by hiding above Cell. After being mocked Cell attacks with the Makankōsappō — that is easily dodged by Gokū. Freeza in anger tosses a Kienzan towards Gokū missing the target. Gokū then begins to mock both of them for their lack of originality in fighting techniques. Freeza’s is mocked for mimicking Kulilin’s signature skill. However unbeknownst to Gokū Freeza’s Kienzan is guided towards Gokū’s pathway. Freeza smiles as his attack closes in on Gokū. However Gokū dodges the attack by back-flipping onto his Tracking Kienzan to the shock of Freeza. The feat overwhelms him as Gokū begins to ride it as a surfboard. Both Cell and Freeza now enraged prepare their second assault. Cell is then defeated in the presence of Freeza shocking him as Gokū passes through him, while riding the Tracking Kienzan. Freeza only becoming more angrier creates a second Kienzan on his hand and then launches it towards Gokū. Gokū maneuvers the Kienzan as is it were a plate and re-directs its direction towards Freeza bisecting him. Gokū unimpressed assumes victory over both Cell and Freeza. But just then, Cell is standing beside him fully regenerated as Cell alerts him that both him and Freeza are immortal in Hell. This is illustrated by Gokū turning back to Freeza and see's Freeza fully recovered. Gokū enthusiastic braces himself for another bout with Cell and Freeza. Back in Hell, Freeza attempts to strike Gokū but again is dodged with ease, as Freeza begins to become more impatient. Freeza lunges towards Gokū nailing various strikes towards Gokū that are all dodged by his defensive martial arts. As Gokū attempts to hit him Freeza dodges his counter strike. Freeza flies above grinning at Gokū. Gokū confused is then attacked with a combo attack by distracting Gokū by positioning himself out of Cell's Taiyōken. The distraction gives Cell the time to absorb Gokū. Gokū barely escapes being nearly digested to the disgust of both Cell and Freeza. Freeza then tells Cell to position himself for their secret technique, as both Freeza and Cell begin to prepare for their next combo attack. Freeza angered at being disparaged by Gokū has left them with no choice to use a reserve technique that both himself and Cell learned in Hell. As Cell begins to get into position both Freeza and Cell use their Hell's Buster to ensnare Gokū. The combo attack sends Gokū to a hell beneath Hell.Dragon Ball GT episode 43 Freeza alongside Cell make their way down towards the Bottom of Hell in order ensure their combo attack was a success. The two begin to boast over their victory of Gokū. The two vent out the joy of having their vengeance on Gokū. Freeza then creates a unique joint Kikōha to shatter Gokū's frozen body into pieces. Just then, as they are about to finish Gokū off the ice begins to melt profusely, to the dismay of Freeza. The old lady then tells them the flaws to the Hell's Buster is that is cannot only be successfully performed on the dead. As the technique was intended to punish the inhabitants of Hell. After releasing himself Gokū then attacks using an Two-Fold Afterimage Fist striking both Cell and Freeza from behind. Freeza tries to recuperate as Gokū gets on top of the ice machine in Hell. Freeza reminds Gokū that as long they are in Hell they are unbeatable. Gokū wittingly then begins to turn the wheel to the ice machine in order to freeze the two immortal foes. Freeza and Cell now terrified are frozen by the machine binding them in ice. Gokū then accidentally pushes over Freeza's body onto Cell's ice bodies, resulting in two shattering into ice.Dragon Ball GT episode 44 Movies Dragon Ball Z: The Rebirth of Fusion!! Gokū and Vegeta After the destruction of the Spirits Cleansing Machine, Freeza was resurrected as a result escaping the confines of Hell. However upon his revival he notices the Great Saiyaman alongside Videl whom both are fighting the revenants that have returned from the dead. Freeza then joins the fray by pronouncing towards the Great Saiyaman not to arrogantly assume victory. Immediately getting the attention of the Great Saiyaman. Freeza flattered hearing that he was recognized by a stranger. Proceeding to call it an honor bowing to the Great Saiyaman. Freeza is then alerted by the Great Saiyaman that the two have already met, specifically when he was younger to the shock of Freeza. Upon a further investigation Freeza recognizes him as the once young son of his nemesis, Son Gokū. Freeza then promises to exact his revenge upon him. Freeza then snickers at the idea of relishing the pain he'll carry out his revenge. Gohan unshaken by his threats. Freeza then unleashes a surprise sneak attack commanding former villainous forces of the past to unleash suffering on Gohan. As the newfound alliance attacks Gohan to the shock of Freeza, Gohan is able to bypass through them all and strikes Freeza with a single punch combusting him into nothingness.Dragon Ball Z: The Rebirth of Fusion!! Gokū and Vegeta OVA Dragon Ball Z Side Story: Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission Super Dragon Ball Heroes Dragon Ball Z: The Real 4-D Video-Games References